kerosene
by country-chick-20
Summary: After a breakup with a controlling ex, Gabriela Dawson moves to Chicago where she gets a job at firehouse 51 as the new PIC, while there she makes a lot of friends and falls in love with one Lieutenant Casey. But when her ex shows up to chicago looking for her. will Matt be able to help her
1. Chapter 1

So I came up with this story while I was volunteering at my schools daycare because I had nothing else to do while I was watching little kids sleep this is going to be a Dawsey story it's AU but I'm going to try to keep the characters as in character as I can even though I'm not that good at it.

The title comes from the Miranda Lambert song Kerosine for which I do not own but wish I did because Miranda is badass and one of my inspirers I also do not own chicago fire or NBC or Dawsey even though I wish I did because if I did we'd be getting a lot of Dawsey in these episodes

Dawson's POV

I walked into station 51. It was my first day there as the new Paramedic in charge of ambulance 61. All the trucks were lined up in the bay, I walked in further noticing a group of guys sitting at a table playing cards walking over to them I cleared my throat to get there attention

"Um excuse me, could you tell me where chief Boden's office is?" I asked them

A man in a lieutenants jacket stood up

"Yeah sure. It's right this way. Follow me" he started walking and I followed him

"I'm Severide. Kelly. Kelly Severide." The man said holding out his hand

"Dawson. Gabriela Dawson" I reply shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Dawson"

"Likewise"

We walked through the firehouse till we stopped in front of a door that said Chief on the outside.

"Well here you go, I have to get back but good luck" Said Severide smiling

"Thank you for the help" I tell him he nods his head and turns around heading back to the bay. I take a deep breath before knocking on the chiefs door he waves signaling me to come in. I open the door and step in

Closing the door behind me.

"Gabriela Dawson, it is a pleasure to have you in my firehouse. I have heard a lot about you" he says shaking my hand

"Glad to be here sir" I tell him at that moment there's a knock on the door before I hear it open and someone steps in I turn around to see who it was and my heart stops when I see a blond hair man and blue eyes

"Sorry to bother you chief but there's someone outside wanting to talk to you" he says

"Thank you lieutenant Casey." Chief says. "Oh Casey meet are new PIC Gabriela Dawson"

"Hi I'm Matthew Casey," he says putting out his hand

"Gabriela Dawson" I tell him shaking his hand, as I shake his hand I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. I think he felt it too because when I look at him he seems to stare at me with his beautiful eyes. I don't know how long I have been staring till the starts speaking

"Well Miss Dawson, it seems I have other things to attend to I will go find someone to give you a quick tour" He tells me

"I'll do it Chief" Casey says

"Thank you Casey" the chief says "Miss Dawson, it was a pleasure meeting you" shaking my hand

"You as well sir" I say I watch him leave before turning back towards Matt

"Ready" he asks

"Yeah" I nod and we leave the Chief's office to start our tour.

Matt's POV

"When I walked into the Chiefs office and saw Gabby standing there I thought she was beautiful. That's why when Chief told her he was going to find someone to take her on a tour I decide to jump in an volunteer even though it was our candidates job to volunteer but of course he can take a break well with the touring at least. After asking her if she was ready to start I lead her outside the Chiefs office. We start walking

"So where are you from?" I asked her.

"New york originally" she answers

"Oh wow what brings you here to Chicago"

"Just needed to get away" she says

I can tell by the way she says it that there is more but I don't push it because I don't want to lose her trust so I continue with the tour

"So this is the apparatus floor where the trucks go. Over there is the rescue squad" I say pointing to where Severide and his men are sitting "that's Capp, Peter Mills and Jeff Clarke and Tony and the guy with the lieutenant jacket is...

"Kelly Severide" she finishes for me. He walked me to the Chiefs office.

"Right well let me show you the trucks and then we can meet my men." I tell her she nods and I lead her towards the trucks "this is my truck I say pointing to truck 81 that's the squad three rig and that's the ambulance" I tell her

"Wow" says Gabby "so your the lieutenant?"

"Of truck 81 yeah" I reply

Gabby walks around checking out the trucks before heading back towards me.

"You ready to see the rest of the men?" I ask her

"Let's do it" she says

I nod my head before leading her into the common room.

"These are my men, that's Otis over there, Herman and the man on the couch is Mouch"

"Mouch? She questions

"Half man half couch" Mouch answers from the couch his eyes never leaving the tv.

"Oh" Gabby says still confused.

"You'll get use to it" I tell her

Gabby nods before looking around. That's when I notice Shay walk in

"Shay" I call out.

Shay walks over to me "whats up Casey?" She asks me

"I'd like you to meet your PIC Gabriela Dawson" I tell her Gabriela this is Leslie Shay she's the other paramedic here at 51"

"It's nice to meet you" Gabby says shaking Shay's hand

"You too." Shay says before walking off to find Severide

We finish the rest of the tour walking into the locker room I hand Gabby a role of tape and a marker "pick a locker"

She takes the tape and the marker finding an empty locker she rips the tape off and placed it on the outside before writing her name on it.

"Well our tour is finished so make your self at home. I have to go finish some paperwork so I will see you after. But if you need anything come find me" I tell her

"Will do" thanks Casey she says

I smile at her before I leave the locker room

Dawson's POV

I watch as Casey leaves the locker room smiling once he is out of sight I turn and start putting things away in my locker. I put up a picture of my family. One of my parents and one of my older brother Antonio and his family. Antonio is a cop for intelligence here in Chicago his Wife Laura owns a bakery. As I'm placing my belongings in my locker a photo falls out on the ground I pick it up and turn it over shaking my head at what I see. My ex boyfriend and I the whole reason I moved to Chicago. To get away from him. I crumble the picture up and place it in my pocket to throw out later before shutting my locker and making it out to the common room. I walk out and find Shay I think her name is sitting at the table I'm about to go over and get to know her when the alarm goes off so I quickly make my way over to the ambulance with Shay to begin my first rescue at 51.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby's POV

We've arrived back at the station two hours later. I was giggling at something Shay said as we made are way to the kitchen to get some lunch as I was walking though I bumped in to something

"I'm sorry" I say looking up to see Matt Casey there "oh hi"

"Hi, I'm sorry about that" Matt said

"Oh no no I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going" I tell him

Shay looks at the both of us and smiles "I'm going to try to find Severide I'll see you later Gabs" she tells me "bye Casey"

Casey and I wave at her before turning back to each other. Were silent for a few minutes just staring at each other when I break the silence

"I was just heading in to get lunch. Would you like to join me?" I ask him

"Yeah. Okay. Sure" Matt answers smiling at me and I can't help but smile back as we both head towards the kitchen.

The rest of shift goes by fast and soon it is time to go home I'm walking to my car with Shay and Severide who I found out was Shays roommate and best friend.

"Have a good night Gabs we will see you tomorrow" Shay said waving

"You to" I tell her

"Bye Dawson" Severide says

"Bye"

The two of them get in Severide's car and drive off. I'm about to get into my own car when I hear someone call my name I look up to see Matt walking up to me.

"Hey whats up" I say

"Um I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner Friday you know as friends" Matt said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Yeah that sounds good. But how about instead of going out you stop by my place and I can cook for you" I smile at him

"Yeah sure" Matt said

"Put your number in" I tell him handing him my phone as he hands me his we exchange numbers before handing each other's phones back

"So Friday" I say

"Friday" he says

"Great. I'll see you then" I tell him as I get into my car and put it in drive

Matt waves to me and I wave back before driving home to get some much needed rest

Matt's POV

I watch as Gabby drives off before getting in my own truck and driving home too once home I head inside and take my phone out noticing I have a message from both Gabby and Kelly I open up Kelly's message first asking if I'd like to head to Molly's for a few drinks later tonight I quickly reply back sounds good before opening Gabby's text.

I'm excited for Friday. :-) her message said

I quickly typed back

I am too. Looking forward to it :-)

I hit send and wait for her to reply back when she does I can't help but smile. I set an alarm and place my phone on my dresser before falling asleep.

Gabby's POV

I woke up an a few hours later to my phone ringing turning over in bed I grab my phone to see Antonio calling me

"Hello" I say still a little groggily

"Hey sis did I wake you" Antonio asked me

"No no I was just getting up anyways" I tell him

"Oh well I was wondering if you'd like to stop by for a few hours"

I look at my clock and it reads two o'clock

"Yeah sure let me get ready and I'll be there in an hour"

"See ya sis" Antonio says before hanging up me doing the same before I set my phone back on my nightstand and get up and head for the bathroom to get ready for my brothers house

An hour later I am standing outside my brothers house I knock on the door and wait

"Hey Aunt Gabby" My niece Eva says as she opens the door

"Hey sweetie is you dad around" I ask her

"Yeah! DAD" she shouts

"No yelling in the house" I hear my brother yell as he makes his way to the door

"How are you Gabby" he asks me giving me a hug

"I'm good" I tell him.

"That's good Laura is in the kitchen making dinner" Antonio said

"I'm going to say hi" I make my way towards the kitchen to greet my sister in law Laura who is making Paella

"Hey Laura"

"Gabby hey it's so good to see you" Laura says hugging me

"You too. Smells good in here" I tell her

"Thank you" she smiles

Matt's POV

I head into Molly's and find Kelly sitting at the bar I nod for Hermann to get me a beer before taking a seat next to Kelly

"Hey you made it" Kelly says

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see the great Kelly Severide make a fool of him self" I joke

"Your funny" he says

Hermann places my beer in front of me and I take a sip.

"So what do you think of Dawson?" Kelly asks me a few minutes later

"She's cool. I'm having dinner with her Friday"

"Really man that's great. Like a date or just friends?"

"Just friends I don't want to rush anything with her we just met"

"I'm happy for you man" Kelly says patting me on the back

"Thanks" I tell him before taking a sip of my beer.

The rest of the evening we talk and laugh and joke.

A/N here's the second chapter. The next chapter will be Gabby talking to her brother about her date with Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby's POV

We sat at my brother Antonio's table and eat the Paella my sister in law made.

"How's the new job" Antonio asked me with a mouthful of food causing his wife Laura to slap him

"It's good. I met somebody" I tell him laughing

"Oh yeah! who is she?"

"It's a guy" I say

Antonio chokes on his drink "what?" He asks not sure if he heard right, he turns to his kids. "Go upstairs and finish your homework" when the kids left Antonio turned to Gabby "you met a guy? Who is he?

"I met a guy his name is Matt Casey He is the lieutenant of truck at firehouse 51. We are hanging out Friday after shift." I say.

"Gabs you sure this is a good idea I mean you just got out of an abusive relationship I don't want you to fall back into the same relationship with Matt. You don't know who he really is" Antonio tries to reason with me

"I can tell he's not abusive just by looking at him Antonio" I yell. I take a deep breath before turning back to Antonio. "Look what happened in New York scared me but I can't just hide from every guy because I'm afraid of a repeat in New York. I need to start fresh. Matt has that look in his eyes that tell me he is a strong firefighter who cares about others. Please Antonio let me take care of myself"

I wait and watch Antonio who rubs his hand over his face before he smiles and nods. I jump up and hug him "thank you"

"No problem but if he lays even a finger on you I will kill him. Got it? He says

I nod my head the smile still plastered on my face

We finish eating and I help Laura clean up after, while Antonio goes to the living room to watch the game with Eva and Diego. Laura and I join them once we get the leftover food packed and the dishes washed. Halfway through the game I get up

"I should go it's getting late and I have work in the morning" I say walking over to the door to grab my shoes and coat. I say bye to my brother and sister in law telling them to give the kids a kiss for me before heading out in the cool Chicago night to my car and heading home.

Antonio's POV

I watch my sister leave before turning back to my wife "I don't like this Matt guy" I tell her

"Oh Antonio knock it off you haven't even met the guy yet" Laura says

"So? Gabby just started at 51 yesterday and she's going out with a guy she barely knows" I tell her

"Antonio? Look at me" My wife places her hands on my shoulders and I look into her eyes. "What happened to Gabby in New York was tragic but you have to trust that she knows what she is doing. She's a strong girl and she can handle her self"

I think about what my wife is saying. I don't like it but I know she's right I have to let Gabby fight her own demons she would come to me if she needed help. I kiss my wife on the lips "when did you get so smart" I ask her

"I've always been smart" she says causing me to laugh a little she hits me in the chest playfully

"I love you baby" I tell her

"I love you too" she responds back "I'll see you upstairs" and with that she turns and walks up the stairs.

I watch her go up the stairs a smile on my face "how did I get so lucky?" I ask myself my smile however fades when I think about Gabby I know I should trust that Gabby knows what she is doing but what happened to her in New York makes it hard for me. I don't want to see her get hurt. "Maybe I should visit this Matt guy? Find out what his intentions are" I think "no Gabby might kill me" I take out my phone and begin texting

"I need you to do a back ground check on a Mr. Matt Casey he is a lieutenant at firehouse 51." I hit the send button and wait

A minute later my phone chimes I pick it up and read the reply

"I'm on it."

After reading the message I shut my phone off and head upstairs to bed.

-

-

A/N. Hey guys sorry this chapter is short and not very good in my opinion but I have finals to study for. this is the last chapter I will be posting for at least a week as I am leaving the 16 of May on a cruise to Bermuda and I won't have Internet Service because I will be in the ocean also I am working on chapter 21 of winter surprise so I will try to have that chapter up before I leave Friday 


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby's POV

I walked into firehouse 51 the next morning and immediately saw Matt he was going over drills with his men he saw me and gave me a smile I smiled back before disappearing into the locker room to change. Coming out of the locker room I head to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As I am sitting down I feel the presence of someone next to me I turn my head to see Casey sit down

"Morning" I say

"Good morning" he says back "how are you"

"I'm fine, and you" I reply

"I'm good" he says smiling

I'm about to say something when the bell goes off telling us we had a call

Casey and I both groan before getting up and running to our vehicles.

Matt's POV

"Damn bell" I thought to myself as I sat in the passenger seat of truck 81. Cruz in the driver seat speeding through the streets, honking the horn telling people to move trying to get to the scene. We arrive at the scene of the car accident Cruz puts the car in park an I jump out and run over to chief

"What do we have?" I ask

"Drunk driver in the truck hit the sedan head on," chief tells me

I nod my head and turn to Severide "we got the truck you get the sedan"

"On it" Severide says before turning to his men and shouting out orders

I turn to my men "alright men let's get to work I say"

The men nod and we start working on getting the driver out he's semi conscious and by the time we get him out the police are there and place handcuffs on him. The two teens he hit were out of the car and on a gurney I watched as Gabby and Shay worked on the victims, She and Shay placed them into the ambulance and sped off to lake shore. My men and Kelly's cleaned up the scene before getting in our trucks and heading back to the house. Gabby and Shay pulling in an hour later

"Hey how's the kids from the accident?" I ask her

"There good, just minor scratches the girl has a broken arm but other than that they are okay" Gabby said

"That's great by the way I wanted to know if..." I was cut off by someone calling her name, turning around I see a guy a little older than me walk in

Gabby's POV

I was talking to Matt when I hear someone call my name

"Antonio?" I question "what was my brother doing here" "what are you doing here" I ask him

"I tried calling you" he said

"Oh I'm sorry I was on a call" I tell him "what do you need"

"Laura wants to go out and I need to know if you would be up to babysitting Eva and Diego Saturday " he tells me

"Sure" I say I hear someone clear his throat it's then that I realize Matt is still standing next to me "oh sorry Matt this is my older brother Antonio he's a detective over at intelligence" I tell him "Antonio this is Matt"

"It's nice to meet you" Matt says holding out his hand.

"So your Matthew Casey. My sister talks about you a lot" Antonio says shaking his head

"Antonio" I blush hitting him in the chest

"Ow" said Antonio rubbing his chest

"Really" says Matt

I smile at Matt before turning to my brother "don't you have work" I ask him hoping he would leave before he starts to interrogate Matt.

"Nope, it's my day off. I think I may stay a little bit longer see where my sister works. Can I get a tour"

Suddenly the bell goes off calling the ambulance away

"Oh look duty calls" I say glad to get away from the tension "I'll see you later" I tell them

"Be safe" both Matt and my brother call out"

"Always" I tell them before Shay hits the gas and pulls out of the garage.

Matt's POV

I stand in the apparatus floor watching the ambulance leave it's then that I remember Gabby's brother is standing next to me

"Um so, do you want something to eat?" I ask nervously

"That sounds good" he says I nod and motion for him to follow me

We walk into the common room "hey guys this is Gabby's brother Antonio he's a detective" I say the men look up and give a wave to Antonio who waves back. We grab are food and take a seat at the table.

"So tell me about yourself Matt" Antonio tells me

I take a sip of water before speaking "well I'm a lieutenant of truck 81" I start swallowing nervously Antonio keeps interrogating me and I answer his questions as truthfully as I can I can feel my body shaking with nerves as Antonio stares me down

Antonio nods "so my sister says you guys are hanging out Friday is that true"

I nod "yeah I invited her to hang out with me as friends"

Antonio nods "do you like my sister?" He asks eyebrows raised

I choke on my water "I uh," I look around the room and back at Antonio who was looking at me like he had daggers in his eyes "yes. Yes I do" I finally manage to say "I think she's great and I'd like to get to know her a little bit"

Antonio doesn't say anything then he leans over "don't hurt her" he tells me

"I promise I won't hurt her" I tell him

Antonio smiles "your not as bad as I thought you'd be Matt Casey" he says to me

I smile back glad that I had the approval of her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby's POV

Shay and I returned back from our call and I headed towards the kitchen to get a snack since I was hungry as I stepped into the common room I froze Antonio was still here and he was talking to Matt. A million things were running through my head "was he telling Matt to stay away" "did he threaten him" I casually make my way over "whats up guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing" they replied Antonio looked at his watch I should get going it's getting late he got up "it was nice meeting you Casey" Antonio tells Matt shaking his hand

"You as well" said Matt returning the handshake.

Antonio then walks up to me and gives me a hug "he's a great guy" he whispers in my ear and I can't help but smile

"I know" I tell him once we break apart. Antonio playfully rolls his eyes

"bye sis" he says before heading out.

I take a seat next to Matt "so you and my brother?" I say casually

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Said Matt

"Yeah sometimes" I smile at him.

XXXXXXXX

I'm racing around my apartment trying to get ready it's Friday the night of my date with Matt. I have no idea what to wear I start throwing things out of my closet when I hear a knock on my door. "Shit" I think to myself. "He's early." I make my way towards the door I take a deep breath before opening it but instead of Matt on the other side it's Shay. "Shay hey" I greet her "whats up"

"I came to help" Shay says stepping into my apartment

"Oh thank god your here" I drag her further in my house and towards my bedroom

"Whoa" said Shay seeing the pile of clothes sprawled out on my bed and the floor.

"I have no idea what to wear and Matt's going to be here in an hour" I tell her

"Well what are you looking for?" Shay asks me

"I want an outfit that sends the message that I took the time to pick it out but also doesn't say a spend to much time" I explain to her

"Uh huh" said Shay "hold on" she begins searching through my piles of clothes "aha" she says as she picks up an outfit. "Here put this on" she hands me the outfit

"Okay" I take the outfit and head towards the bathroom minutes later I emerge wearing the outfit Shay choose. I'm wearing a flowy top with skinny jeans and flats. "Well" I ask Shay turning around so she can get a full view

"Girl if you weren't straight id go on a date with you" said Shay smiling

"You like it?" I asked her

"I do and I know Casey's going to love it."

I smile at her. Soon Shay leaves and I'm in the kitchen making dinner I'm making my abuela's paella tonight. As the food is cooking there's a knock on the door I make my way over and open it smiling at the person who is on the other side.

XXXXXXX

Matt's POV

I stood pacing outside Gabby's door as I wanted to try to calm down my nerves. I spent most of my day with Severide telling him how nervous I was

"You will do fine Matt" Kelly reassured his friend

"I know but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm nervous. What if I mess up? What if I say something that hurts her feelings or her" I ramble

Kelly grabs hold of my shoulders "look at me" he waits till my eyes meet his "your a great guy Matt. Your brave and your a leader. You won't mess this up trust me I bet Dawson is way more nervous plus do not think about what bad can happen think about the good. You will be fine just take a few deep breaths before you go in.

And that's what I do I take a few deep breaths before knocking on Gabby's door. It takes a few seconds but then I hear shuffling and the turn of the door handle before the door opens and Gabby is standing on the other side. I can't help but stare as a lump gets stuck in my throat. she is beautiful

"Hi" Gabby smiles at me

"Oh uh hi" I say after a few minutes

"Come in" she says moving over to let me in

"Thanks" I tell her she closes the door then turns to face me "oh these are for you" I take a bouquet of Lilies from behind my back and hand them to her

"Awh thank you" she smiles "come on I'm going to put these in water"

I nod and follow you in the kitchen

"Smells good in here"

"Thanks" she turns towards me and smiles "would you like a drink?" She asks me

'Beer is fine, thank you" I say. Gabby nods and pulls two beers out of the fridge she walks over and hands one to me before taking a sip out of the one in her hand. Were silent for a moment as we sip are beer not knowing what to say. Till Gabby speaks

"Um dinner should be done soon why don't you go make yourself comfortable"

"Sure. Mind if I asked what were having" I asked a little nervous

"Oh it's called paella" gabby tells me "it's a Spanish dish" her face blushed red afraid that I'm not going to like it

"Sounds good" I smile reassuring her that it does indeed sound good.

Gabby smiles back and looks me in the eye were staring at each other. My eyes move to her lips. Before I know it I'm moving closer to her face when I'm halfway Gabby closes in the distance and our lips meet. The kiss felt magical. It was like everything else in the world has disappeared and it was just me and Gabby. We broke apart after hearing the timer on the oven go off telling is dinner is ready. Gabby smiles at me before heading back to the kitchen to take dinner out.

XXXXXXX

Dinner went good Matt and I talked all night I told him about my family and how I got my love of cooking from my mom and grandmother and he told me about his sister he didn't mention his parents but I knew that when he was ready he would. My mind was to the kiss too. Was it for real? Or was it a dream? I looked up at Matt who was staring back at me smiling. I smiled back when my phone beeped telling me I had a new message opening the phone I read the message and my face turned white.

"Gabby whats wrong?" Matt asked me

But I couldn't answer I dropped my phone in sheer panic how could he have found me I thought to myself as I began to shake in fear

Matt picked up my phone and read the message and I saw his face get red in anger

Hey baby. I'm back did you miss me.

-Ben

XXXXXX

uh oh Gabby's ex found her. Will she tell matt whats going on


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby's POV

I sat there staring off into space "how could he have found me" I thought to myself.

"Gabby?" I felt someone touched my shoulder causing me to jump in fear, I turned around only to see Matt behind me

"I'm sorry" I say

"Gabby whats going on?" Matt asked.

I didn't know if I should tell him apart of me figured he could help me but another part was afraid that he would get mad and run. I looked over at him and straight into his eyes which showed concern I took a deep breath before speaking

"When I was in New York I dated this guy named Ben he was a firefighter at the firehouse I worked at in New York the relationship was great at first but then he lost his job and started drinking and taking drugs, he completely changed he'd hit me and call me a slut he accused me of sleeping with my paramedic partner. I didn't tell anyone not even Antonio I figured it would get better" Tears were running down my face as I told the story. I looked up at Matt and he nodded for me to continue. "One night I came home from work after working late and he was waiting for me he just drank a whole case of beer. He started yelling at me and then he hit me he pushed me down the glass table which is where this scars from" I lift up my shirt to show Matt the scar he gently runs his fingers down it. "He just kept hitting and punching me till I was unconscious. The neighbors heard the ruckus and called the police but of course he managed to get a way before they can arrest him. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital room with My parents and Antonio there. That's when I decided to move to Chicago. My parents helped me pack and I took the next flight to chicago I changed my number to keep him from finding me but look how that worked out" I say

I look at Matt waiting for him to respond. He doesn't instead he wraps his arms around me.

"Its going to be okay" he reassures me "I won't let him hurt you"

I continue to cry into his shoulder

Matt's POV

I sit there and listen to Gabby tell me about her ex and as she does I can feel my hands balling up into fists I just want to kill this guy who put gabby in so much pain. She's crying in my shoulder while I'm comforting her.

"Gabby" I tell her lifting her head up so she's looking me in the eyes "we need to call your brother" she nods and hands me her phone. I find her brother's number and hit send. I have my arm around Gabby while I wait for Antonio pick up. He picks up after the second ring

"Hello?" He says

"Antonio it's Matt" I say

"Matt? What are you doing with Gabby's phone? Is she okay"

"Physically yes, emotionally no" I tell him

"Whats wrong?" He asks

"I think you need to come down here now"

"I'm on my way" he says before hanging up, I hang up after and then continue to comfort Gabby as she cries

Antonio's POV

I was having dinner with my wife and children when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw Gabby's name flash across the screen "why is she calling me I thought she had a date with Matt tonight" I start to worry "what if he hurt her" I quickly get up from the table and put the phone to my ear. "Hello" I say

"Antonio it's Matt" said Matt I hear him say into the phone

Suddenly I start to panic "what are you doing with Gabby's phone?" I ask "is she okay"

I hear Matt take a deep breath "physically yes emotionally no" he tells me

"Whats wrong?"

"I think you need to come down here" is all he says

I look at my wife who is looking at me with concern "I'm on my way" I tell him before hanging up.

"Was that Gabby?" Laura asked me

"Matt" I tell her

"Is everything okay? Is Gabby okay?"

"I don't know but I need to go" I grab my coat "say goodnight to the kids for me" I tell her giving her a quick kiss on the lips before I head out.

After breaking a few road rules I make it to Gabby's apartment in record time. I quickly run up the front steps of her house and knock on the door

"Gabby it's me" I shout "open up" I hear shuffling and suddenly the door opens and I find Matt sitting there

"Antonio" Matt greets me

"where is she" I say barging in past Matt

"She's on the couch"

I make my way further in the house and find my little sister sitting on the couch her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was staring off into space like she was deep in thought

"Gabby" I say softly as I walk over to her

Gabby looks up at me "Antonio?"

"I'm here" I tell her before she jumps up and wraps her arms around me

"He found me" she cries

"Who?" I asked "who found you"

Gabby doesn't speak as she doesn't have the words instead she hands me her phone

I take her phone confused until I see the message. After reading the message I can feel my hands balling into fists. I jump up and punch the couch hard causing Gabby to jump

"Antonio" she cries

"I'm sorry" I tell her after seeing her scared face. I turn to look at Matt "let's talk" I motion for him to follow me. Once we are out of earshot I speak first

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we were having dinner and talking when her phone rang and she got the message. She told me about her ex I'm sorry she had to go through that" Matt tells me

"Yeah when I saw her laying in that hospital bed I just wanted to beat the crap out of him for hurting my baby sister" I tell him "anyways I'm sorry about barging in here I'm just so angry right now. Dammit why did this have to happen again" I shout

I feel Matt lay a hand on my shoulder "you'll catch the son of a bitch I know you will"

I look up at Matt and think to myself "gabby has finally found a guy who cares about her "thanks man" I tell him "hey do you mind staying with Gabby tonight. I need to go down to the precinct to open up an investigation?" I ask him

"Yeah sure anything you need" Matt says.

I nod appreciatively. Before I head back over to where Gabby is sleeping on the couch

I gently nudge her

"Hmm" she moans as she slightly opens her eyes

"Hey sis I have to go down to the precinct but Matt's going to stay with you for the night okay"

Gabby gives me a small smile as she nods

"Okay I love you sis" I tell her hugging her

"I love you too" she tells me.

I move away from her and head towards the door Matt follows me

"If anything happens I want you to call me" I tell him Matt nods and gives me his phone I punch my number in then give it back after I shake his hand I leave and head towards the precinct. "I'm going to find this guy and when I do he's not going to remember his name"


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby's POV

I wake up the next morning in my bed which I thought was weird because last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch I must have sleepwalked here I slowly rise out of bed and head to the bathroom where I take a quick shower it's my day off work so I just change into some sweats once in change I head out towards the living room but stop when I see Matthew Casey lying on my couch. "Did he sleep over" I ask myself. I stand there watching him a small smile tugs at my lips "he's so cute when he sleeps" I think to myself before I finish my journey to the kitchen to make breakfast. I look through the cabinets trying to find my mixing bowl when I hear a sweet and familiar voice behind me

"Morning" Matt says

I turn around and take in his disheveled look

"Morning" I smile "you hungry I'm making waffles"

"Starving" Matt says "is there anything I can do to help"

"Can you set the table?" I asked

"Sure" Matt says as he grabs the plates and utensils off the counter and heads over to the table. While I continue to make the waffles.

Soon breakfast is cooked and Matt and I are sitting at the table eating, talking and laughing but somehow I can tell that behind Matt's smile something is bothering him and I know it has to do with last night.

"Matt?" I ask getting his attention

"Yeah" he says looking up at me

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine" he says but I can tell he's lying

"Matt" I raise my eyebrows

"Seriously Gabby I'm fine" he says slightly annoyed

"Okay sorry I pushed" I tell him I hint of sadness in my voice as a put my head down

"Gabby" I feel someone touch my knees looking up I see Matt kneeling down besides me "hey Gabby I'm sorry I yelled I'm just more worried about you. I mean after hearing what your ex did to you makes me so angry and watching you last night made me realize even though we just met and started hanging out I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you."

I look into his eyes and see tears falling down them. I take my arms and wrap them around his neck he follows me. "I'm not going anywhere I reassure him but mostly I'm trying to reassure myself the same thing because if I'm telling the truth I am damn near scared of what Ben may have plan if he shows up.

Matt's POV

Gabby and I stay like this for what seemed like hours. I liked having her in my arms because then I knew she was safe and I was her protector. We finally pull away from each other but still stay close

"Why don't we go out and grab some lunch it may help get your mind off everything"

I watch as Gabby wipes her eyes before nodding her lips curling into a smile

"I'd love to let me go change first"

I nod my head as I watch her walk towards her bedroom while I'm waiting for her I decide to check my messages I notice I have a message from Antonio I open up my phone and read the message

_Antonio-"hey man, how's Gabby doing_?"

_Matt-"as good as can be expected. Did you find anything out?"_

_Antonio-"no the team and I are still looking apparently he used a disposable phone to send the message"_

_Matt-dammnit_

I see Gabby exit her room and I quickly text Antonio back "have to go Gabby just came in"

I read Antonio's message before clicking my phone off

"Who was that?" Gabby asks

"Your brother" I tell her

"Oh! Did he find anything?" She asks

I shake my head and I see her eyes shift to the floor "hey hey" I say as I place my fingers under her chin and gently lift her up "he will find something to put this guy away. I promise you" Gabby nods her head

It's about noon when we finally walk in to the diner Gabby and I grab a booth in the corner the waiter comes and takes our orders once he leaves I turn to face Gabby I know she's still bothered by everything I reach across the table and place my hand over hers gently causing her to look up at me "everything's going to be fine, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I tell her" I look at her in a way that's telling her I am serious she nods her head and smiles soon the waiter comes with are food. Gabby and I start talking about anything and everything as we eat our lunch the events from last night doesn't cross our minds. After we finish eating I pay the check

"ready?" I asked Gabby as a put my arm around her

"Ready" she smiles

We head out of the diner and towards my truck as we get closer I notice a piece of paper on my windshield.

"What the hell" I think to myself "a ticket?" But as I open up the paper I see that it is not a ticket but a note.

~hey baby I see you been hanging out with the blonde guy remember your mine not his~

-Ben

I crumble the note and throw it on the ground

"What is it?" Asks Gabby

"Nothing I say" but Gabby is already opening the note she reads the note before dropping it on the ground as her legs begin to buckle underneath her. I quickly grab her before she can fall to the ground she grabs onto my shirt I pull her into my chest as she begins crying "I'm going to call your brother" I say Gabby can only nod. I dial Antonio's number and put the phone to my ear I rub Gabby's back while I wait for him to pick up.

"Hello" Antonio answers

"Antonio it's Matt could you come down to the Clark's diner on North Lincoln ave please it's an emergency"

"Im on my way" says Antonio before he hangs up I hang up to and wrap my arms around Gabby and continue to hold her.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio's POV

I hung up with Matt and turned to my prtener Jules. "lets go" I tell her as I hed out the door before she can question me.

The ride to Clarks diner was quick and soon I'm pulling in the parking lot I find Matt's truck recognizing it from Gabby's apartment the night before but I see no sign of Matt or Gabby my heart begins to race as the worst comes to mind I take out my phone and is about to dial Matt's number when my partner calls me

"Antonio" I run over to Jules to see where she was pointing and find Matt and my sister sitting in a booth. Matt had his arm around Gabby trying to comfort her

"Lets go" I say as I walk into the diner with Jules following me. I head over to the booth "hey guys" I say softly Gabby notices me and jumps up

"Antonio it happened again" she cried

"What Hermana? what hppened?" I ask

"Ben" she says

"I found this note on my windshield" said Matt as he hands me the note

I take the note from Matt and read it and now I can feel my anger build up. I turn to my partner and handed her the note "bring this to forensics" I say

"On it" Jules says as she leaves the diner

I watch her go before turning to my sister and Matt. I thump my fingers aginst the table trying to figure out what to say

"Antonio?'' Gabby asks

I run my hand over my face "Gabby I think Ben knows where you live"

"What does that mean. can you arrest him for stalking?"

"Its not like that besides a text message and a letter he hasn't done anything to you" I say

At this point Gabby is angry "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she shouts standing up causing everyone in the diner to turn and look at her "What so what happened in New York doesn't matter"

"Gabs I'm not saying that" I try to explain but that just makes Gabby more angry

"Then what are you saying tell me Antonio because I would really like to know"

"Gabby" Matt says placing his hand on her shoulder

"No Matt stop" said Gabby pushing him away "I have to go" and with that Gabby runs out of the diner

"Gabby" I call out as I run out of the diner after her but its too late as she's already gone "Damnnit" I say

"Antonio" Matt says behind me I turn to face him and see the worry in his eye

"Get in the truck we have to find Gabby" I say Matt nods and jumps into the driver seat while I jump in the passenger seat. Matt starts the car and we drive off in search of Gabby

**Gabby's POV**

I don't know how long I have been walking but it seems to be hours because the sun is starting to set and the moon is coming up. I knew my brother was right but I was just so scared and upset that I don't want to listen to anything he tells me. I continue walking as the cold chicago air blows and a pull my jacket closer to keep from getting cold mentally kicking myself for not wearing a heavier jacket. tired from walking I decide to stop and rest even though my brain is telling me that its bad idea leaning up against the wall I close my eyes and try to get the events of today out of my head

"Gabby" I hear a voice

I open my eyes and see a figure in the dark slowly walking towards me as I back up in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabby's POV

I took a few steps back "get away from me" I shout my heart beating fast in fear

"Gabs it's me" a voice says that I soon recognize as my brother Antonio

"Antonio?" I say. He steps out of the shadows so I can get a better view of him

"What do you want?" I tell him still angry at him from earlier

"I want you to get in the truck and come home" he says

"Why should I" I ask

"Because I care about you and I want you to be safe. Please Gabby get in the car

"Stay away from me Antonino" I say as I turn around to begin walking away but bump into Matt who grabs hold of me "let go of me Matt" I yell

"I'm not letting go Gabby" he says

I fight to get out of his grasp but soon find myself falling into his arms and begin crying I feel Matt's strong arms wrap around me as he hugs me. Antonio soon comes over and rubs my back

"Let's go home" he whispers

I nod as I can't find the words to speak Matt lifts me up bridal style and carries me to his truck with Antonio following.

Matt's POV

I bring Gabby back to my place for Antonio and I felt that Gabby's was not safe after laying her down in my bed Gabby fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow Antonio laid down next to her and rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. I decided to give them some privacy so I walk into the kitchen to grab a beer before placing myself in front of the tv where I watched the Blackhawks game. It doesn't take long for Antonio to reemerge from the bedroom. He walks over and takes a seat on the couch.

"Who's winning" he asks

"It's a tie" I say

We look at the tv but were not watching the game as our minds are on Ben we sit in silence before Antonio gets up

"I have to go" he says "tell Gabby I said bye and I love her"

"I will" I say standing up as well "thanks man" I shake his hand. Then he leaves. I head over to my room where Gabby is sleeping peacefully. I make my way over to her and slowly tuck a piece of hair behind her head she stirs

"Antonio" she whispers

"No it's me" I tell her "Antonio went home he wanted me to tell you bye and he loves you"

Gabby nods I turn to leave but Gabby grabs my arm "stay" she says

The look in her eyes is enough for me to nod my head "okay" I say getting into bed next to her I wrap my arms around her as she cuddles next to me.

"Thanks" she whispers

"For what?" I say

"For being there for me"

I smile kissing her head I whisper "I'll always be" I watch as she falls asleep once again before following her lead.

I wake up the next morning to find Gabby's spot in bed empty I instantly panic thinking the worse has happened I quietly get out of bed as I make my way to the kitchen where I find Gabby at the stove the radio was on low and she was swaying back and forth to the music

I enter the kitchen she turns around to the sounds of my feet and smiles

"Morning" she says "hungry?"

"Morning and starving" Gabby grabs a plate and fills it with Eggs and Bacon and hands it to me before making a plate for herself she turns the stove off before taking a seat at the table besides me

We eat in silence before Gabby turns to me

"Do you think we can stop by my place before work so I can grab some clothes?" She asks

"Yeah I don't see why not" I tell her

She smiles at me before turning back to her food. We finish our breakfast and I do the dishes after of course telling Gabby that she didn't have to do them since she took the time to cook. While Gabby took a shower. While I'm putting away the last dish I hear Gabby's voice behind me

"Ready?" She asks

"Yeah" I say we head out to my truck Gabby jumps into the passenger seat I shut her door before walking around to the drivers side I get in and start the car driving towards Gabby's


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio's POV

I sat at my desk as Voight went over a case. I was half listening to what he was saying as my mind was still on Gabby it's been three days and I still had not gotten any leads on Ben I wish I could do something to get Ben off the street but I had to go by the book on this if I wanted to put Ben away forever. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard Voight call my name till Jules nudged me

"What?" I say looking up

"Did you get anything from your CI involving the murder?" Asked Voight

Shit I thought to myself I run my hand over my face I look up at Voight whose looking at me waiting for me to speak "I'm sorry Voight I forgot" I tell him

"Alright what else do we have" asked Voight

"I talked to the friend of the victim she told me Alicia was involved with drugs and she had a drop the same night she was murdered I got my CI to get me a meeting with the leader" said Halstead

"Good were making some progress." He looks at the clock "everyone go home, we can pick this up tomorrow" said Voight

Everyone got up and started packing their things

"Anyone up for Molly's tonight?" Ruzek asked

Olinsky shook his head

"I'm in" replied Jay

"Me too" said Erin

"Antonio, how about you" asked Ruzek everyone looked at me waiting to reply

"Can't tonight. Have other things to attend to. But have fun" I tell them

"Suit yourself" said Ruzek before he leaves the rest following them

I'm about to leave when Voight calls my name I turn around to face him "yeah"

"My office" he says before walking back in

I sigh knowing what is coming as I head into his office. "You wanted to see me"

"Close the door and sit down" he simply says, I do as I'm told and wait for him to speak. He takes a deep breath before speaking probably to keep himself from getting angrier than he already was.

"Whats going on Antonio?" He asks "your not focused on the case"

"I'm sorry sir, I have a lot on my mind" I tell him not sure if I should tell them about my sisters ex-stalker boyfriend is in town.

Voight sighs "I can't have my detectives with a lot on their minds especially during a big case like this others can get hurt"

"I know I'm sorry" I tell him

"Normally I would kick you off the case completely but since your my best detective I'm just going to give you these next two days off to clear your mind" said Voight "your dismissed"

I nod even though I didn't like the idea I knew I had to do it Voight was right I didn't have a clear mind and that wasn't good especially in a job like this. "Thank you" I say

Voight waves me off. As I'm heading down the stairs I see Halstead standing there

"Halstead?" I ask "what are you doing here" I thought you were going to Molly's with everyone"

"I was, I'm going there now actually. How'd it go with Voight?" He asks

"Not as bad as I thought it would go. He wants me to take the next two days off to clear my head"

Jay nods he looks around nervously thinking of what to say

"What is it Halstead?" I ask

"How's your sister doing" he asks

Besides Jules. Jay is the only one who knows about what happened with my sister back in New York since he accompanied me to New York when Gabby was in the hospital and about the text messages he's been my partner for years before he got switched to Erin's partner and I got Jules as a partner

"She's worried and scared I'm actually going to the firehouse to see her now" I tell him

"Mind if I tag along" he asks

"What about Molly's?" I say

He waves his hand "the beer can wait" he laughs

I laugh too and after he sends a quick text to Erin we get in the car and head toward the firehouse.

It's silent before Jay speaks "how are you doing Tonio?" He asks me

"I just want to catch this guy after what he did to my sister" I tell him. "I'd like to go all hank Voight on him of you know what I mean."

Jay laughs as I pull into the firehouse I park the car and am about to open the door when Jay stops me. I turn to look at him

"If you need help just let me know"

"Thanks Jay" I say

We get out the car and head towards the firehouse. I look around for my sister and Matt but can't seem to find them anywhere. I'm about to go ask somebody when I hear my name "Antonio?"

I look up to see Matt walking up to me

"Hey Matt how's it going?" I ask shaking his hand "this is detective Jay Halstead" I tell him pointing to Jay

"Nice to meet you" Jay says shaking Matt's hand

"You too what are you doing here" he asks turning back to Antonio

"Well I came to talk to my sister is she here?" I ask

Before Matt can answer

"Antonio what are you doing here?" Gabby asks rounding the corner and giving me a hug she says hi to Jay and gives him a hug as well before giving me my full attention

"I just came to see how you were doing" I say

"Well I guess I'm okay" she says "and...

But before she can talk we hear the sound of glass breaking and the screeching of tires Me and Jay run out of the firehouse but the car is already gone

"Damn it" I shout

"my car" I hear Gabby say behind me. I grab her before she can walk over to the car

Jay walks over to the car and pulls out a brick he examines the brick

"Antonio your going to want to see this" he says

"Take her" I mouth to Matt. Matt takes Gabby from me and walks her back into the firehouse and I head over to Jay. He hands me a piece of paper I open it up and feel my anger boiling.

Matt's POV

It all happened fast first we're standing there talking to Antonio and Jay the next thing I know Jay and Antonio are running out with guns drawn and a car is screeching it's tires driving away. I'm sitting in the common room trying to calm Gabby down. Everyone is looking at us not knowing what to do they don't know what happened to Gabby as I hadn't told them thinking that when Gabby was ready she will tell them. I'm talking to Gabby when Antonio and Jay walk back in Antonio heads over to Gabby while I go talk to Jay.

"What did you find?" I ask Jay

"This" Jay says handing me the note

I take it from him and read it and my face gets red in anger. "I'm going to kill him" I yell as I turn to walk out but Jay grabs my arm

"No your not" he says

"What so I just let him get away with it" I yell

"Look Matt I know how you feel ok I've known Gabby forever, she's like a sister to me I want this guy dead to but you going off like that will land you in jail and Antonio and I won't be able to help you. And how do you think that will make Gabby feel. So please let us handle it I promise you we will catch this bastard."

I nod knowing he's right as much as I want to beat that guy up with the Haligan I can't especially when I have Gabby to think about

"Let's go inside Antonio wants to give the rest of the guys a heads up" Jay says walking back into the common room.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N got another chapter done just want to clear a few things up 1) Voight never went to jail I'm sorry but since Matt didn't know Antonio he never met Voight 2) Jay and Antonio were friends and partners (until erin Lindsay and Julie wilhite joined) in IU for a long time jay accompanied Antonio to New York when gabby was in the hospital after Ben beat her up he looks at gabby like a sister and is also protective of her. 3) no one at the firehouse knows about New York or the letters but they will in the next chapter. You will also meet Ben in the next chapter.

You will see some pd characters mainly Antonio and Jay (even though Jay is partnered with Erin) so the other pd characters will have minor roles in this story


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby's POV

We all sat in the briefing room Antonio and Jay stood in the front of the room. I was sitting closer to the front Matt was sitting next to me rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. I heard chief clear his throat

"This is Detective Antonio Dawson Gabriella's brother and he would like to speak to all of you he says it's important so everyone give him your attention" said Chief

"Thank you chief" said Antonio "I'm detective Dawson this is Detective Halstead" he motions to Jay standing in the back. "Were here because a few years ago my sister. Your coworker Gabriella Dawson was beat up by a former boyfriend it was so bad she ended up in the hospital, after that nightmare she moved back here to be closer to her family and get a fresh start." I look down at my hands afraid to meet anyone in the eyes not wanting them to think differently of me. My brother continues "these last three days Gabby got a text message from her ex boyfriend saying he's back. Jay jumps in

"We need your guys help" he passes a piece of paper around with a picture of Ben "Ben Carson age 27. He's the man who beat Gabby up in New York and is now here in Chicago looking for her"

Everyone studies the picture before Hermann spoke "what do we need to do to make sure this bastard doesn't go near Gabby"

"Keep an eye out, notify us of suspicious activity going around the fire house or a scene. I'm going to have patrol outside the firehouse, as well as Gabby and Matt's house." Says Antonio "Jay and I will be on call if need be"

All the men and Shay nod their heads they to want to break this guys bones

"Don't worry Gabs we have your back" said Hermann everyone nodding in agreement

"Thanks guys" I say happy to have the guys and Shay behind me Matt squeezes my hand.

Before Antonio and Jay can say more the overhead alarm goes off

Truck 81...Ambulance 61...squad 3...car accident

We all jump up to run to our vehicles when Antonio stops me "I don't think you should go out there"

"Antonio I'm fine I need to get out there" I argue I hear Shay beep the horn

"Fine but Jay's going with you" he tells me in a tone that says don't argue with me

"Fine" I say as I run to the ambulance Jay following I jump in the passenger seat while Jay hops in the back.

"Took you long enough" Shay says

"Shut up and drive" I tell her

We arrive at the scene of the accident truck 81 and squad 3 are already there trying to get the victims out of the BMW. Shay and I get out and head for the back I grab the medic bag and backboard and head over to Severide, Jay stands back and keeps an eye out on things.

"What do we got" I ask

"Women pinned in tight" he says

I walk over to the car window

"Ma'am can you here me?" I ask her

*silence*

"Ma'am" I say again "Can you here me"

Finally the women nods

"Okay good can you tell me what hurts?" I ask her

"M-my chest" she finally says.

I carefully place my hand through the window and feel her chest as I'm going she cries out in pain

"Okay we need to get you to the hospital. Casey how long till the doors off?" I ask

"Ten minutes" he tells me

"Make it fast" I say

While Matt and them are working on trying to get the door open Shay walks over and wraps a c collar around the women's neck. Finally the doors off and Shay and I place the women on the backboard. We start assessing her injuries before Me, Shay, Casey and Severide all push her into the back of the ambulance. I hop in the back along with Jay while Shay hops in the drivers seat but as the back door closes I notice a figure standing a few feet away watching the scene and my heart stops. The ambulance drives away to the hospital.

While Shay and I are doing paperwork I see Jay walk in talking on the phone "I'll be right back" I say

"Mhm" she responds not looking up from the paperwork

I walk over to Jay

"I'll call you back" he says before he hangs up and looks at me

"Can we talk" I say

"Sure"

So I tell him about seeing or thinking I saw Ben at the scene

"We need to tell Antonio" he says

I nod "when we get back"

Ben's POV

I watched as the firehouse 51 arrived at the accident I say a man jump out if a truck that said squad three he started barking out orders then I say the blonde man the one who's making a move on my girl jump out of the other truck oh how I hated him. Getting in the way of what Gabby and I have. I look around but don't see who I am looking for "where is she" I ask myself "surely they'd need a medic" finally an ambulance pulls up and she hops out of the passenger seat. "There's my girl" I say I watch as she works on the victim before transporting her into the back she gets in with that cop I remember from New York and as she's closing the doors are eyes meet. I smile at her before the ambulance drives away and I walk back to my car waiting for the right moment to strike.

Matt's POV

I sat in the apparatus floor talking to Chief, Severide about the best way to keep Gabby safe as we were talking I kept looking to see when Shay and Gabby would arrive back. Suddenly the ambulance pulled back in I watched as Jay hopped out of the back he walked over to Antonio, whispered something in his ear and the two were out of the firehouse.

"Whats going on?" I asked Gabby who walked up to me

Gabby looked down at her feet she took a few deep breaths before speaking "I saw Ben"

"What? where?" I ask

"At the accident scene" she tells me

"Why didn't you tell me" I ask

"I didn't see him until I got into the ambulance and I told Jay"

"Is that why him and Antonio rushed out of here"

She nods her head as tears flow down I pull her in and hug her tight

"It's gonna be okay" I tell her

XXXXXXX

So we met Ben it wasn't an interaction with Gabby or Matt but that will be coming soon. Please read an review


	12. Chapter 12

Gabby's POV

Shay and I sat in the back of the ambulance doing inventory. It was silent till Shay spoke

"How are you doing?" She asks "you know with all that's going on"

I look up a from my clipboard "I'm fine" I tell her not really wanting to talk about it, I look back down at the clipboard hoping Shay would get the hint she does because the last thing she says is

"You know Kelly and I am here for you if you want to talk"

I nod "thanks Shay. I'll put you up on that offer." I smile at her before going back to inventory. As we finish up the alarm rings calling us to a women in distress. We jump into the front and are off.

Arriving back I see we have five minutes till shift is over I decide to change out before I go and find Matt who is in his office working on the report from today.

"Hey" I say leaning against the door frame

"Hey" he says looking up from his paperwork "how was the call" he asks

"It was good. The women should be fine"

"Good good, I should be done soon then we can go. Do you want to grab some take out tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds good" I tell him

I wait in the common room for Matt to finish his paperwork as I wait I can't help my mind from wandering to seeing Ben at the accident scene. I knew Antonio and Jay were doing what they could to catch this guy but I had that feeling Ben was following me and Matt. I was lost in thought I hadn't heard the door open or footsteps behind me

"Ready" a voice said gently touching my shoulder

I jumped quickly turning around I noticed Matt standing behind me "Jesus Matt, you scared me" I tell him

"Sorry about that" he says "you ready"

"Yeah" I say getting up and following him to his truck.

The ride home is silent as I was still thinking about Ben. Matt stops to pick up Chinese for us before we finish the drive home. He parks the car before turning to face me he places his hand on mine"

"Gabby are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind" I tell him

Matt knows there's more but decides to leave it. "Come on let's go inside"

I nod before opening my door and getting out I wait by the passenger door for Matt to come around before heading up the steps to his house when we get closer to his door I get this weird feeling that something's not right. Matt unlocks his door and when he opens it I gasp

Matt's POV

The ride home was silent. Gabby stared out the window, I pull up to the Chinese restaurant close to my house to pick up our food. When I get back in the car I put it in drive and head back to my place. I don't say anything to Gabby as I don't know what to say to make it better for her. When we get to my house I turn to her before she gets out of the truck

"Are you okay?" I ask

"I'm fine just have a lot on my mind" she answers

I know there's more but decide not to push her as I know she will talk when she's ready

"Let's go inside" I tell her

She nods as she gets out of the truck. I grab the food and get out before walking around to her side. We walk up my steps together. I place my key in the lock and turn it. When I open my door I hear Gabby gasp. My eyes widen as I walk in my house everything is a mess. Clothes are thrown all over. Chairs are overturned and glass is broken I walk further in the house to see what else is damaged leaving Gabby in the doorway. My bedroom is a mess

"Oh my god" I hear Gabby cry I quickly run out of my bedroom to where Gabby was standing looking at the wall I come up behind her and see what she was staring at and I suddenly got angry in red paint that represented blood was a message

Gabby remember you belong to me

"I'm gonna call Antonio" I say as I pull away to make the call. Gabby just nods as she can't speak.

"Hey Antonio it's me Matt, could you come down to my house it's an emergency." I hang up and walk towards Gabby I pull her in a hug "it's gonna be okay" I whisper into her hair. She nods as we continue to hug the Chinese food forgotten.

We stay like that till there's a knock on the door I pull away to go answer it. Opening the door I see Antonio and Jay on the other side

"I got your message is Gabby okay" Antonio says stepping into my house

"Not really" I tell him "Ben was here"

I point out the note on my wall for Antonio to read. Jay takes the evidence Camera and takes a picture to use as evidence.

Antonio walks over to Gabby and hugs her while myself and Jay stand back. The hug ends and Antonio leads Gabby to the couch Jay and I follow. I sit next to Gabby on one side, while Antonio takes the other Jay stands in the front of the room his hands in his pocket.

Antonio started speaking

"I think it's best if you too find a different place to stay. Just till this is over" Antonio said

"What are we going to do about work?" Asked Gabby "I can't miss work"

"I understand that Gabby but right now your safety is whats important"

Antonio tried to reason with Gabby

"I'm not leaving" shouted Gabby standing up "I ran away from this guy once I'm not going to do it again" she walked out of the living room mad.

"Gabby" I call out but I'm ignored. I turn to Antonio "is there another option" I ask

Antonio looks at Jay.

"We can place you guys in a hotel room with police protection. And, we can have police protection at your work till this guy is caught" Jay said

I nod my head I'm about to say more till Gabby walks in she takes a seat next to me. I place my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going to call and see if we can set you up in a room tonight" Antonio said he pats Gabby's knee before walking out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabby's POV

Matt and I were sitting in the back of Antonio's car as he drove us to the hotel. Jay had left to go back to the precinct as the team had another lead on the murder case they were working on. I looked out the window and saw all the surroundings I was once familiar with disappear

"Antonio where is this hotel?" I ask seeing how far we had driven

Antonio glances over at me quickly before focusing his eyes back on the road.

"It's a little out of town" he says "I do not want to take any chances"

I nod before leaning back in the seat. Matt rubbed my arm telling me it will be over soon. I turn and smile at him. About an hour later we arrive at this old style hotel. Antonio puts the car in park and we get out. Matt grabs are duffel bags from the trunk before we follow Antonio inside.

Once inside I looked around the lobby it was nice looking for a hotel that looked like it could fall apart from the outside. The floor was carpeted in a red burgandy color a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Antonio walked over to the reception desk to check us in.

"Detective Antonio Dawson I called earlier about a room" Antonio said showing the women his badge

"Ah yes. Hold on" said the women as she started typing things on the computer. She popped her head up soon after. "here we go you wanted a king bed" she asked

"Yes" he said.

The women handed him two room keys "your room number is 317" she smiled

"Thanks" said Antonio "could I have another key to be safe" he asked

"Of course" the women smiled as she handed him a third key.

After nodding our thanks we headed for the room.

After my brother helped us get settled into our room and after we all said our goodbyes he left to start working on the case against Ben.

I groaned as I laid down on the bed my eyes staring at the ceiling

"Gabs? Whats wrong?" Asks Matt

"I want this to be over" I say "I hate running from him. I hate appearing weak when he's around and I hate how no one can arrest him I cry out all in one breath as I sit up and look at Matt with watery eyes

Matt slowly sat down next to me. I turn my gaze away from him as single tears make their way down "Hey look at me" I slowly turn towards him. "First off your not weak Gabby. You never were even with that asshole around. You had a horrible thing happen to you in New York but you were still able to leave that behind. Most girls I know who get hurt from boyfriends can't even leave but you did. And you never let it stopped you from being your self. and I promise you your brother and Jay are doing everything in there power to catch this guy."

I nod before I lean in and kiss Matt. Matt kisses me back soon the kiss started to heat up and we found ourselves laying next to each other.

Breathing heavily we stare into each other's eyes

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says before he kisses me once again

Matt's POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm shutting it off I turn over and see Gabby still sleeping peacefully next to me I quietly get out of bed in hopes of not waking her and head for the bathroom to shower when I was finished I wrapped a towel around my waist and exit the bathroom I see Gabby is still asleep I take out some clothes from my duffle bag and head back into the bathroom to change

when I'm dressed I grab my phone off the dresser seeing a text from Boden

Chief Boden_-Antonio told me what happened. You and Gabriella take the day off, I will find someone to cover for you guys_

_"Thanks Chief we appreciate it"_ I type back. I place my phone back on the dresser and feel Gabby move next to me.

"Morning" Gabby says as she opens her eyes

"Morning" I say kissing her lips. "Did you sleep okay?" I ask

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah oh I talked to Chief we get the day off today" I tell her

Gabby nods before she gets up and heads towards the bathroom "lets go walk around and then grab lunch" she says

"Okay" I say before Gabby disappers in the bathroom

thirty minutes later Gabby and I are downstairs in the lobby I walk over to the receptionist while Gabby stands and waits for me

"Okay' I say coming back "the receptionist said that they have some shops down the block near the hotel and they have this little diner too so we can grab lunch from there.

"Lets go" Gabby says as she grabs my arm and pulls me outside.

We spend about two hours just walking around the block and talking. Gabby slipped into a few shops and grabbed some trinkets. Once we were finished we stopped at this little cafe fairly close to our hotel for lunch. After lunch we head back to the hotel where we decide to relax by their indoor pool.

Antonio's POV

I sat at my desk going over some of the evidence we have against Ben. My eyes were growing heavy as I started to feel tired I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to stay awake

"Here" said Jay placing a cup of coffee on my desk.

"Thanks" I say gratefully as I take a drink of the warm coffee

"How's it going?" asked Jay sitting down at the edge of my desk

"I don't know" I say honestly "I mean we have evidence but I don't know if its enough to put him away forever"

"We will catch this guy" said Jay

"Lets hope so" I say

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope you guys like this chapter were going to be seeing Ben again real soon I think the next chapter probably that being said this story is almost over but I am glad your liking it.

I have other news I started writing the first chapter to my sequal of winter surprise I hope to have that up by this weekend. I will get the chicago pd story written soon I just need to figure out how I want the story to go.

Antother thing I go back to school the 27 of august so my updating once school starts will be slow since I will be focusing alot of my time on school but I will get the stories written.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabby's POV

It has been two weeks and no one has seen or heard from Ben I figured he had given up stalking me but Antonio and Matt weren't as convinced, They both had a feeling that Ben was laying low, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I was in the briefing room with Matt, Jay and my brother trying to convince my brother to let me go home

"No absolutely not" said Antonio

"Why?" I asked "Its been two weeks and Ben hasn't been around

"That maybe true Gabriella but I can't take any chances." Antonio argued

"What am I suppose to do then hide for the rest of my life" I shouted

"Look we are this close to catching the bastard" Antonio tried to reason

"Whatever" I say as I stomp out of the briefing room ignoring Antonio calling my name.

I had to get out of there I head over to the ambulance where Shay was doing inventory I hop in and grab the clip board

"Are you okay?" asked Shay seeing my red and puffy eyes

"I'm fine" I snap before I look down ashamed

"Okay I'm just asking" said Shay holding her hands up

I wipe my eyes before turning to Shay "I'm sorry, I'm not having a good day"

"Its fine but you know I am here if you want to talk"

I nod and force myself to smile before I look down at my clipboard and get back to work. As we are doing inventory I hear I knock on the ambulance door I look up to see Jay standing there

"Can I come in?" He asks

I nod and Jay hops into the back

"I'm going to see what Kelly is doing" Shay said she waves to Jay before patting my shoulder for comfort.

"Did Antonio send you out here to find me?" I ask bitterly not looking at him

"No I actually came on my own will" said Jay causing me too look up at him

"What do you want?" I asked looking back down at my clip board

"When Antonio got the call saying you were in the hospital he was a mess he flew down to New York as soon as possible. When he saw you lying in that hospital bed unconscious with all those monitors he thought he was going to lose you. He didn't eat or sleep and for weeks he fought with everyone at work. Kept blaming himself too. Said that if he had spent more time with you he could have protected you. It wasn't until you woke up did he realize it wasn't his fault it was Ben's. Gabby your brother doesn't do what he's doing just to keep an eye out he's scared he's going to lose you again." Said Jay

I looked down at the floor "I just hate people seeing me as weak."

"You're not weak when you were in the hospital after Ben hurt you and everyone thought you were not going to wake up you proved them wrong and fought like hell to come back to us. I've seen cases where girls who have been in the same position as you give up" Jay said placing his hand on Gabby's knee

"Your strong Gabby and you have a whole lot of people behind you that care about you. Antonio, me, Matt and everybody here.

I nod as tears start rolling down my cheeks. Jay pulls me in for a hug as I cry in his shoulders after a few minutes I pull back. "Will you take me home I don't think I can finish shift"

"Yeah no problem" said Jay as he hopped out of the back holding his hand out and helps me down.

"I'm just going to tell Chief I will be back" I say

Jay nods and I head towards the chiefs office.

"Chief?" I ask knocking on his door

"Come in Gabriella" he says I do as I'm told "what can I do for you?" He asks

"Is it alright if I go home early I'm not feeling okay" I say

"Sure is everything alright" asks chief concern

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind" I answer

"Okay" said Chief

"Thanks chief" I say before I walk out of the door and meet Jay whose waiting for me

"You ready?" He asks

"Yeah" I nod as we walk to his car.

Ben's POV

I watch as Gabby walks out of the firehouse with that cop and head to his car. I wait patiently as the cop starts the car. Once he drives past me I pull out of the parking lot I'm in and follow him being sure to keep my distance so I'm not suspicious. I see the car slow down and pull up to a hotel. "Ah so this is where they were hiding you" I snicker as I watch Gabby and the cop get out of his car and head inside. I was getting close making Gabby mine I just had one thing to take care of. After taking one last look at the hotel Gabby walked through I turn my car around and head back to take care of him.

Matt's POV

Shift had been slow I came back to the briefing room with lunch for Antonio and myself

"Thanks" said Antonio "Jay texted me he took Gabby home"

I nod. "I wish this was over" I say taking a seat next to Antonio

"You and me both. It feels like New York all over again."

"Yeah" is all I can say before I can say anything else the bell rings calling us to a fire. "I'll see you later" I call out running out of the room and to my truck.

We arrive back at the station ten minutes before shift ends I notice Antonio was gone I check my phone seeing a message from him.

"Matt went back to the precinct call me when you get a chance"

I decide to call him when I get home and head to my office to get my paperwork done. When I finish my paperwork I bring it to the chiefs office.

"Here's the report from today chief" I say placing the folder on his desk

"Ah yes thank you lieutenant" he says

I nod my head before getting up and heading for the door

"Lieutenant" I stop and face the chief

"Yes"

"Take care of Gabriella"

I nod "I will" before walking out

As I'm walking to my truck I get this weird feeling that I'm being followed but I ignore it and continue walking. When I get to my truck I feel someone's presence behind me but when I turn around I see no one. Turning back to my truck I shake my head before placing unlocking my car but as I go to open it I feel someone shove me up against my truck hard. Before I have the chance to react I'm turned roughly around so I'm facing my attacker he's wearing a mask so I can't identify him. He punches me in the face. I try to get in a few kicks and punches but the guys faster as he kicks me in the knees I cry out in pain as I go down. I try to get back up but my attacker kicks me in the stomach I start to feel daze and one swift kick to the head and the last thing I hear is "she's mine" before darkness consumes me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I bet some of you were hoping it was Matt or Antonio and not Jay who talked to Gabby but I figured since Jay was also in New York with Antonio when Gabby was in the hospital he would know what to say plus I wanted to get their friendship in as well as show the brotherly concern Jay has for Gabby

Uh oh Ben hurt Matt and he's going after Gabby next.


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly's POV

Besides the chief I was the last one in the station. Shay got a ride from a friend after I had changed out of my uniform I walked to the chiefs office.

"Night chief" I say

"Good night Severide have a good night."

"You too" I say before I head out to my car. The cool air hitting my neck. I look up and see Matt's truck still parked in its usual spot. "That's weird I thought he left" I start walking over when I see a figure laying on the ground not moving as I get closer I notice the figure is Matt.

"Oh god" I yell running over to Matt I notice his face his bloodied and bruised. I quickly get my phone out and call 911.

"911 whats your emergency"

"I need an ambulance at firehouse 51. Firefighter down" I shout I feel Matt open his eyes "Matt" I shout

"He's after her" he says as his eyes start to close

"Who Matt" I yell but Matt doesn't answer as his eyes clothes. "Matt wake up" I yell I hear the ambulance getting closer and before I know it were in the back and on our way to lakeshore.

They rushed Matt into surgery and all I can do is stand there and watch them disappear through the double doors. I pull out my phone and call Shay.

"Kelly where are you?" Shay asks her voice sounding worried.

"I'm at the hospital. It's Matt...um he got hurt"

It was quiet for a moment "I'm on my way" she finally says I hear the phone click on her side before I hang up and place the phone in my pocket. It wasn't long before Shay walked in followed by Boden, Shay must have called him.

"Kelly what have you heard?" asked Shay

"They just brought him into surgery" I say. "It was bad I found him outside the station beat up chief he was barely breathing"

The chief nods "Matt's strong he won't leave with out a fight." I'm going to call Antonio" he says walking off

Gabby's POV

After thanking Jay for the ride home and also convincing him I will be fine till Matt gets off shift I decide to take a bath. Once I'm finished I notice the clock says 5:30 Matt's shift should have ended at 5 I figured Matt stayed to finish paperwork since he usually did that but once 6:30 hit I began to worry picking up my phone I dialed his number I wait for him to pick up but all I get is the voicemail

"Hey Matt it's me where are you? Well call me when you get this" as soon as I hang up I hear a knock on the door. Shaking my head I walk over to the door and open it "I was wondering what happened to you" I begin to say but stop when I see that it's not Matt at the door but Ben"

"Expecting someone else?" He asks with a smirk.

I try to close the door but he's stronger and manages to push it open. He steps into the room and I begin to back up

"Whats the matter Gabs not happy to see me?" He asks

"Stay away from me" I shout I back up into the dresser seeing the lamp I chuck it at his head it hits him but only dazes him causing him to be angry I try to run to the door but he's faster than me and grabs my arms yanking me back, I hit my head on the chair that was close by. I try to scream but his hand covers my mouth.

"Shh" he whispers but I kept screaming suddenly he pulls out a needle and my eyes widen in fear. I feel him stab the needle in my neck I struggle for a while before darkness consumes me.

Antonio's POV

I rush through the doors of lakeshore with Jay right behind me. Seeing Severide I walked right up to him

"What happened?" I demanded

"Gabby's ex beat Matt up and left him in the parking lot" said Shay

"And you're sure it was him" I ask

"Positive when Matt woke up and before he fell asleep he whispered he's after her. I didn't know what he meant but then I figured it out. Ben hurt Matt and now he's after Gabby.

I turn and face Jay. Where's Gabby?" I ask him

"She's at the hotel" he answers

"We have to go" I say as I rush out of the hospital. Jay following the ride to the hotel was a blur as I speed through Chicago. Jay was holding on for dear life finally I pulled into the hotel parking lot hopping out before I even have the car in park.

"Gabby" I shout running down her hall I hear Jay running behind me. I stop at her door and see it slightly ajar I pull out my gun instantly. Jay doing the same before I slowly push open the door and step inside. "Gabby" I search the house finding it empty

"Antonio" I hear Jay shout. I run over to him to see what he found

Blood.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt's POV

I slowly open my eyes the bright lights blinding me making my head hurt. I am finally able to focus and when I do I find out I'm in a hospital bed "what the hell happened" I think to myself. I hear movement to my right and turn my head slowly as any fast movements made my head ache and saw Kelly sleeping at my bedside. Not wanting to wake him because I didn't know how long he's been sleeping but also wanting to know what happens I decide to wake him

"Kelly" I whisper loud enough for him to hear

Nothing

"Kelly?" I try again

still nothing I grab the paper cup off the stand by my bed crumble it up and throw it at Kelly. Kelly jumps up mad and is about to go kill some one when he see's me

"Matt you're awake" he exclaims

"Yeah" I say as Kelly gives me a hug. "What happened?" I asked hoping he could tell me

"You don't remember?" Kelly asked worried I shake my head. Kelly sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair "You were beaten pretty badly and left outside the firehouse. Antonio believes it was Ben, Gabby's ex.

At the mention of Gabby's name I start to panic "Gabby! Where is she?" I ask

Kelly is hesitant for a moment not sure if he should say anything

"Kelly?" I ask feeling the tears coming

"Matt...Gabby is...Gabby is missing?" Kelly finally manages

I stare at him in shock, anger and worry my mouth open as I can barely utter a word "How?" I finally manage to say "How did this happened"

"They think that after Ben attacked you he went and grabbed Gabby.

"But how she was hiding out in a hotel?"

"They think he followed her and Jay back."

"I need to find her" I say attempting to get up but Kelly pushes me done

"Let me go Kelly. I need to find her, I need to save her"

"No Matt let Antonio and Jay do their job. They will find her"

I nod as my head falls back into the pillow

"I want her back"

Kelly nods "I know man...I do too"

Antonio's POV

I run up into the precint with Jay right behind me after dropping off the blood to get it tested. I push open the gate. Voight is standing by the white board about to go over our assignments for the day

"I need your help" I shout

Voight places the folder he was holding down and crosses his arms over his chest giving me a look to tell me to continue

"My sister has been kidnapped" I tell the team. The team looks at each other before Voight speaks

"Whatever you need" The rest of the team nods in aggreement and its at that moment I am grateful for them.

Gabby's POV

I wake up and everything is fuzy. I try to focus so I can get a better look of where I am. When I am finally able to focus I take in my surrondings the first thing I notice is that I am in a bedroom laying on a bed, I try to move but find my hands cuffed above my head to the bed post. I struggle to free my hand when I hear the door open I look up and see Ben walk

"Well look at that sleeping beauty is awake" said Ben as he stepped closer to the bed

"What do you want?" I hissed my anger boiling

"Isn't it obvious beautiful" he says stroking my cheek I pull away from his touch. "I want us to be together again?" He chuckles

I glare at him "go to hell" I tell him. He slaps my face hard causing my head to swing to the side I turn back with tears coming down my eyes.

"I will not be spoken to like that" he shouts before turning on his feet and walking out the door, locking it behind it. Leaving me alone in the room once again.

Antonio's POV

I was going over the evidence with the team when my phone rang

"Dawson" I said

"Antonio, it's Kelly, just calling to tell you Matt's awake"

It's silent before I speak "I'm on my way" I hang up and turn to my team "I have to go Matt woke up" the team nods and I'm out the door, into my car and on the way to lakeshore.

I ran into lakeshore after quickly greeting Kelly and his roommate Shay I walked into Matt's room where I find Matt staring off into space he doesn't know I'm in there or he's ignoring me I'm not quite sure. I clear my throat "Casey" I say

His head snaps towards me "Antonio what have you heard?" He asks frantically

"Nothing so far" I say sadly stepping further in the room

Matt shakes his head "it's my fault"

"What?" I ask not hearing him right

"It's my fault I should have gone home with her."

"Casey it's not your fault" I try to say

"Then why isn't she here" he yells. I'm a little taken back by him yelling

"I'm sorry...it's just...I want her back"

I nod "me too...But Casey listen to me it's not your fault and it's not Jay's either neither of you would have known that Ben could have found Gabby and trust me my team is doing everything in their power to get her back safely." I say trying to convince myself the same thing. Knowing I'd be gone if something happened to my little sister.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabby's POV

I had no idea how long it's been since I've been stuck in this hellhole but I knew its been a long time I was scared, scared of what Ben might do to me, scared I wouldn't make it out alive, and scared that I wouldn't get to see Antonio or Jay who was like a second brother to me or the rest of my family or the guys and Shay at 51 who I grew close too but most of all scared I wouldn't see Matt. Matt the one guy who besides Antonio and Jay has been there for me through this whole ordeal with Ben. Tears spill out as I think of Matt. I want Matt to be here to hold me and tell me everything will be alright

Suddenly the door opens banging loudly from hitting the door and Ben walks in carrying a tray of food he walks over and places the tray on the table next to the bed

"I brought some food princess" he says to me

"Don't call me that" I hiss bitterly as he steps closer to the bed he ignores what I said and pulls out a key

"I'm going to uncuff one wrist you try anything and I kill you. got it? he says

I nod and he frees one hand from the cuffs leaving the other one cuffed to the bed

Once my hand is free I start eating not realizing how hungry I really was. Once the food was gone except some small scrape pieces. Ben takes the tray and places it back on the dresser then he recuffs my hand. He slides his fingers down my cheek "I'll be back later baby" he says before he places a kiss on my lips and walks out the door leaving me alone as I cry.

Matt's POV

"Well Mr. Casey your results came back good just some swelling and bruising I am concerned however about your head as that took the hardest hit. I want to keep you here overnight for observation make sure you don't get a concussion." Said Dr. Wilhite looking over his charts

I nod my head not happy with staying another night as I would rather be out there looking for Gabby, but also knowing I had to be strong and to be strong I had to get better. "Thanks doc" Doctor Wilhite nods before he steps out of the room once Dr. Wilhite leaves I crosses my arms and groans as Ileans back against the pillow I looks over after hearing a knock on the door seeing Kelly on the other side

"Can I come in?" Asked Kelly

I nod

"How you feeling?" he asks

"Better than I look. hear anything?" I asked hoping the answer was yes

Kelly shakes his head "no man I'm sorry I know as much as you do. Antonio and his team are at the hotel looking at security video's"

I turn and faces the window not wanting Kelly to see me cry but I know I can't hide anything from him because Kelly walks over and places his hand on my shoulder I turn around and face him" they will find her. You have to believe that" says Kelly

I nods as tears continue to roll down my face. "I just need her to come back. I love her Kelly."

Kelly nods as he pulls me in for a hug "I know" he says tears falling down his face as well. "Everythings gonna be okay"

I try so hard to believe those words when I know deep down nothing is going to be okay until Gabby is back in my arms safe and sound

Antonio's POV

"What do we have so far?" I ask my team looking around the room

"We saw a black lincoln sitting outside the firehouse three hours before he took Gabby" said Lindsay

"the same car was found outside the hotel before Gabby was taken" said Jay holding up both security cam pictures

"Do you think thats our guy?" I asked

"the car sat outside the firehouse and I guess when I drove Gabby back to the hotel he must of followed us because not even three minutes of us leaving did the car disapper too" said Jay holding up another picture.

I study the picture closely "Jin can you do a facial recognition" I ask

"Yeah" said Jin as he takes the photo and heads to his work area.

my phone rings "hello" I say

"Antonio its Kelly"

"Kelly. How's Matt doing?" I ask noticing Jay pop his head up at the mention of Matt's name

"He's better doctors are releasing him tomorrow."

"Thats good news"

"Yeah hey the reason I'm calling is because Matt hes um...he's going crazy with worry here so I wanted to know if you have any good news."

"We found a car sitting out side the firehouse three hours before Gabby was taken were hoping that can help" I say

"That's good news hey I have to go Casey's calling me"

"Alright talk to you later man" I say before hanging up

"Who was that" Asked Jay

"Severide" I tell him

"Oh how's Casey doing?" he asks

"Better"

"Dawson you're gonna want to see this" says Jin

Jay and I follow Jin downstairs

"What do you got?" I ask

"This" said Jin pulling up the photo from the security cam

I stare at the photo "Jin see if you can get a location from the license plate"

"Already on it" says Jin typing into his computer

a few minutes later I hear a ding "Got it" says Jin

"Text it to me" I turn to Jay "tell everybody to suit up"

Jay nods and runs back upstairs to tell the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found Ben's car and are one step closer to finding Gabby. Will they get there in time?


	18. Chapter 18

Gabby's POV

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I woke up Ben was back in the room

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to face him, . "Ah don't be like that baby, I love you"

I whipped my head back around to face him "Well I don't love you" I shout at him angry tears threatening to spill

"You may not see it now but you will baby, we are destined to be together" says Ben

"I will never love you. I love Matt not you" I shout this pisses him off as the next thing I know Ben punches the wall next to the bed I jump in panic as Ben removes his hand from the wall a hole taking over the spot where he had punched

"It's always about Matthew Casey" He says

I look at him shocked how did he know Matt's name

"Oh yes sweetheart I know your man's name the one you cheated on me with, I did my reaserch" he says "But let me tell you something he's not coming for you. want to know why? because, hes dead thats why?"

I shake my head not believing the words out of his mouth "No...you're lying?" I yell

"Am I?" he questions before he roughly places his lips over mine

I struggle to get him off of me, when he finally does my lips are swollen and red "I'll be back later to continue this fun" he says leaving one last time

I cry once again scared that this will be my last night.

Antonio's POV

"Antonio there is a Matthew Casey downstairs" says Platt from the stairs

"Send him up" I tell her before she disappers down the stairs coming back with Matt and Kelly

"Matt, hey how you doing?" I ask hugging him before shaking Kelly's hand

"Okay, I'll be better once Gabby is back safe" He says sitting down at the chair next to my desk Wilhite hands him a glass

"I know" I say "I do have some news though" hoping that this would give him a little hope

"We got an address on the black lincoln" I say "Were waiting for the orders to go in"

As soon as I say that Voight walks out of his office "Lets move" he says as everyone gets up from their desk and walks out Matt tries to stand up and follow but I push him down

"Stay here" I say in a tone that says do not argue

Matt nods before he sits back down and I follow the rest of my team out the door.

"No sirens" I tell the team as we drive to our destination "I don't want to spook him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay" says Voight unrolling a blueprint of the building and placing it on the hood of the car "Halstead Lindsay you two take the back. Wihite, Dawson and I will take the front, and Ruzek and Olinsky you guys go in through the left. everyone got that" he says we all nod before we walk off getting into position

"On my say' says Voight.."GO" he says as we all run into the house

Gabby's POV

"You ready to have some fun" says Ben walking back in the room once again

"Please don't do this" I beg

my pleas however fall on death ears as Ben walks over to me and climbs on top of me so he is straddling me he uncuffs my wrist but still holds them above my head. He starts to roughly kiss my lips I try to pull away but find it impossible. He slowly leaves trails of kisses down my jawline "I've been dreaming of this day forever" he says

"Help" I try to scream but it comes out more like a whisper

"Save your breath baby no one's coming" he says laughing

"Chicago PD. Put your hands up" I hear my brother shout

Ben gets up quick lifting me up with him, he wraps one arm around my neck the other is holding a gun pointed to my head. The intelligence team have us surrondend their guns trained on Ben

"Well if it isn't detective Dawson" taunts Ben "What did you come for the show?"

"Ben its over. Let my sister go" shouts Antonio his gun trained

"Why should I" said Ben "I was having fun"

'You don't want to do this"

"You don't know what I want" he shouts shoving the gun harder in my head.

"Either let my sister go or I'll shoot a bullet in your head" Antonio shouts

"Oh tough guy" Ben laughs "Tell me detective how tough will you be when I kill your sister right in front of you" he starts to pull the trigger back slowly

"This is it" I think to myself as I close my eyes waiting for the shot. I hear a gun shot ring out and the next thing I know when I open my eyes is I'm in Antonio's arms. "Antonio" I say

"It's okay. I got you" he whispers. I look over and see Ben on the ground a bullet wound in his head. I bury my head in Antonio's chest while he runs his fingers through my hair as sirens come in the distance.

Matt's POV

"Whats taking so long?" I shout pacing the precint

"Matt calm down" Kelly tries to say but instantly regretting those words when I glare at him

"Calm down? Calm down how can you tell me to calm down they've been goon for two hours what if something happened" I shout before I stop pacing and slide down in the chair placing my head in my hands. I feel Kelly rubbing my back not saying anything which I am grateful for. I hear my phone ring but I am in no mood to answer it afraid of what will be said. Kelly see's this as he grabs my phone

"Antonio" he says "what do you got"

I pop my head up and listen not sure by his expression if the news is good or bad

"Okay I'll let him know" he says he hangs up and turns to me

"They found Gabby. She's at lakeshore"

I get up fast "Lets go" I say walking past him and out the door praying my girl will be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt's POV

I ran into Lakeshore hospital with Kelly right behind me ignoring the receptionist yelling at me that I couldn't go any further

"Gabby" I shout running into the waiting room where the intelligence team sat.

"Matt" says Jay stepping in front of me grabbing my shoulders to stop me from going any further

"Where's Gabby?" I ask "I need to see her"

"Matt she's getting looked at by the doctors right now." Jay says leading me over to a chair

I don't say anything as I lower my self down into the chair Jay takes a seat next to me while Kelly takes the one on the other side. We stare up ahead at the wall waiting for the doctor to give us news on Gabby. An hour later one by one the guys from the firehouse and Shay all walk into the waiting room. Along with an older couple who I assume were Gabby's parents, Gabby had told me stories about them. The women, Gabby's mother was crying while her Gabby's father was trying to comfort her. I watch them for a while before I get up off the uncomfortable chair and walk over to them.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Dawson?" I say trying to get there attention. The couple looks up at me

"Yes" says Mrs. Dawson

"I'm Matthew Casey. I work with Gabby at the firehouse I just wanted to-" I begin to say before Mrs. Dawson jumps up and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Matthew. Gabby has told me so much about you" she cries "thank you for keeping her safe"

I look down at the floor "I wish I could have down a better job though" tears threatening to fall this time it's Mrs. Dawson comforting me

"You did the best you could Matt no one here blames you the important thing is that Gabby is home and safe" she says rubbing my back. I finally pull away and wipe my eyes. Mrs. Dawson smiles at me "I'm glad my daughter met you I can see how much you care about her"

"I love your daughter. I mean I know I just met her but she makes me happy, and I promise to keep her safe all the time." I say

Mrs. Dawson smiles before pulling me into one mind. We pull away then sit back waiting for the doctor to come with the news.

"Family of Gabriela Dawson" says a doctor stepping out in the waiting room.

Everyone stands up and looks at the doctor.

"We are?" Says Antonio the doctor looks down at her clip board before back up to the group.

"She's going to be fine. She has a few bruises and a broken wrist and she's a little shaken up but other than that she should be fine.

Everyone in the room broke out into smiles and cheers. Mrs. Dawson pulled me in for a hug.

"Can we see her?" Asks Antonio

"Right now only family is allowed. Everyone else go home you can come back tomorrow" says the doctor.

Everyone gets up to leave I stay sitting not wanting to go, wanting to see Gabby now.

Antonio turns to face me Matt you can stay with us. You too Jay if it weren't for you my sister wouldn't even be here" he tells his coworker who was heading for the door. Kelly and Shay walk over to me and give me a hug

"Tell Dawson I love her and I will see her tomorrow" says Shay

"I will" I say

Kelly claps my shoulder "she's okay man" he says

"I know" I say smiling Kelly pulls me in for a hug before he let's go and him and Shay head for the exit.

The five of us head over to Gabby's room after finding it. We all step in Gabby was laying on the bed she had an IV in her arm and she was sitting up staring at the wall.

"Oh Gabriela Darling" says Mrs. Dawson running up to hug Gabby

"Hi mom" she says

"Oh baby I was so worried about you. I'm glad your okay" she says before letting go allowing her husband to hug Gabby.

"I'm glad your okay baby girl" he says

"I am too"

"Hey sis try not to scare me like that again" says Antonio

"I can try" laughs Gabby but instantly regretting it when her ribs start to hurt I notice this and flinch I hate seeing her in pain

Jay walks over after Antonio moves away and gives Gabby a hug and a kiss on the cheek telling her he to is glad she is safe.

I'm the last one Gabby looks up at me and smiles

"Hey" she says

"Hi" I smile walking up to her bed "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she says

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug we don't say anything as just being in each other's arms is enough

"Were gonna go to the cafe to get some breakfast" says Mrs. Dawson pulling Mr. Dawson out with Jay following

"I have to call Laura tell her your okay. I will see you guys later" Antonio says also stepping out of the room leaving me alone with Gabby

"I was so worried about you" I say "I thought I lost you" tears falling from my eyes

"Shh shh" says Gabby wiping my tears "I'm here now. I'm not leaving you ever" she says

I nod before slowly leaning in towards her face Gabby leaning in too before are lips meet. We pull away after a while for air Gabby runs her fingers down the side of my face

"Stay" she whispers

"Okay" I say before crawling into bed next to Gabby. I pull her up into my arms as she goes to sleep I watch her chest moving up and down steadily. I smile glad that I have my girl back safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: YAY Gabby's okay. And Matt met the parents even though it was under not so good circumstances. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry to say that this story is almost finish two or three more chapters, thank you to all who had reviewed, followed and favorite this story I am so glad you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	20. Chapter 20

Antonio's POV

"Ready to get out of here" I asked walking into Gabby's hospital room that morning

"You bet I am" says Gabby getting up off the bed. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed"

"I bet" I laugh as a nurse walks into the room with a wheelchair

"Here we go" she says. Gabby gives her a look before looking at me as if to say "You have got to be kidding me."

"Gabs if you want to get out of here do as the nurse says" I tell her in a no nonsense tone

Gabby takes one more look at me then at the wheelchair "Fine" she mumbles before sitting down folding her arms across her chest.

"Good girl" I say causing her to roll her eyes at me. I take the handles and wheel her out to where my car is waiting after helping her into the passenger seat I hand the wheelchair back to the nurse thank her and then slide into the drivers side. "Ready?" I ask putting my seatbelt on

"Yes" said Gabby "let's go"

I laugh before placing the car in drive and start heading off.

"Where are we going?" Asks Gabby noticing that I missed the turn to her house.

"Matt asked me to stop by the firehouse to pick something up" I tell her looking over

Gabby seems to take my answer and nods before sitting back in her seat and looking out the window.

A few minutes later I pull up by the firehouse. "You want to stay here or come in" I ask once the car is in park

"I'll come in. Say hi" says Gabby unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out I follow her and together we walk up the driveway towards the firehouse.

"Where is everyone?" asks Gabby noticing how unusually quiet it is

"I don't know" I say shrugging "let's go"

I open the door to the common room and motion for Gabby to go first she looks at me confused but walks in ahead of me when she does she is met with cheers and claps.

Gabby's POV

I followed my brother into the firehouse, when I walked into the apparatus floor I thought it was too quiet. The trucks were there but squad wasn't at their usual table. I couldn't hear the banter between Otis and Cruz or the sound of the tv.

"Where is everyone?" I ask

"I don't know" Antonio says "let's go" he heads towards the common room and I follow. He opens the door and motions for me to go first I look at him confused but figure he doesn't know where he is going as I step in the room I hear claps and cheers I look over and see my firehouse family standing up front cheering and clapping a 'welcome back Dawson' banner hung above the counter, a smile forms on my face as I feel tears coming. I turn to Antonio "you knew about this" he nods I turn back to my other family "Guys..." I start to say but can't finish as I'm to choked up. Shay walks over to me and gives me a hug

"I'm so glad your okay" she says "I don't know what I'd do without my PIC"

"I feel the same way" I tell her hugging her back before Kelly comes up

"Good to have you back Dawson" he says

"Good to be back" I say hugging him

Everyone comes up and hugs me telling me how much they missed me and that their glad I am safe, Matt is the last one to come up

"I'm so glad your safe." he says

"Me too" I say as he pulls me into another hug. "I love you"

Matt looks down at me and smiles "I love you too" he says as he pulls me in for a kiss.

"I missed this" I say as I pull away caressing his cheek

"I did too" says Matt pulling me in once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby's home and the guys at the firehouse gave her a welcome home

There's gonna be one more chapter after this one. Like I said before I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story I am working on the next chapter for surprises so that should be up later today or tomorrow.

Also someone asked me to write a Casey/Shay friendship I just want to let you know that I will write one I'm just going to have to think of how I want the story to come about.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabby's POV

It's been three months. Three months since everything went down with Ben. Three months since I almost left behind the people who cared about me most. I was at my brothers house that day celebrating my nephew Diego's 9th birthday. Antonio was at the grill talking to Erin, Jules and Jay, My parents were there along with some guys from intelligence. Matt was also there, Matt and I had been dating for three months but it felt longer than that. Matt had been my rock throughout this whole ordeal with Ben. I knew there wasn't anybody else. Matt was the one and I knew it. I watch from my lounge chair as Matt played in the pool with Eva and Diego I smile graced my face.

"He's good with them?"

I look up to see Laura standing next to me pointing towards where Matt was with Diego and Eva

"Yeah" I agree as Matt looks up at me and waves. I wave back before turning to my sister in law who took a seat next to me.

"Matt's a good guy" she says "Antonio even likes him and he doesn't like any of the guys you date"

"Yeah Matt's great" I say looking back towards the pool where Matt had Diego over his shoulder Diego was laughing I smiled and pulled out my phone to take a picture.

"Aunt Gabby help us" laughed Diego and Eva as they came running over to me with Matt right behind them

"Oh no your aunts not gonna save you now" says Matt as he lifts Diego and Eva up they start laughing and calling me to help

"Sorry guys your on your own" I say laughing as Matt throws both Eva and Diego into the pool. He them walks over to me and sits on the edge of the lounge chair

"How are you doing?" He asks even after three months he was still worried. I don't blame him though as I had been having nightmares

"I'm fine" I say

"Good" says Matt as he goes to lean in to kiss me but as he does he feels water hitting the back of his head "what the?" He says turning around to see Diego laughing holding a water gun "oh it's on now" says Matt getting up and going after Diego I laugh as I watch them. Before picking up my magazine but as I'm reading I get squirted with the water gun

"Ahh" I cry out putting the soaked magazine down. I look up to see Matt hand over the water gun to Diego and look away laughing "oh you think this is funny" I say as I get up and walk towards them

"No of course not" says Matt trying to surpress a laugh

"Uh huh" I say before bending down and whispering in Diego's ear. Diego smiles and nods eagerly

Matt notices this. "Whats he smiling about?" He asks but I just smile and shake my head before Matt can say anything Diego starts squirting him with the water gun. "Okay okay I surrender" says Matt holding up his arms.

"Okay Diego I think Mr. Tough Fireman has had enough" I tease as I take in a soaking wet Matt.

"Oh your funny" he says

"Very" I say laughing "oh no" I say noticing Matt with his arms out like he wants a hug I turn and start running but Matt catches up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Matt your a wet" I try to pull away but Matt hugs me tighter.

It's ten minutes before Matt pulls away and when he does I'm soaking wet. "I hate you" I say

"No you don't" says Matt smiling I can't help but smile back

"Your right I don't but I will get you back for this" I say pointing at my shirt that was now wet. I hear Antonio call us telling us dinners done.

"Looking forward to it babe" he says

giving me a peck on the lips before walking off.

I shake my head before following him.

Matt's POV

After we had eaten and sang happy birthday to Diego, the adults were hanging out on the porch while Diego and Eva were playing in the yard. I looked over from where I was sitting with Antonio at Gabby she was talking to Jules and Laura. Laughing at something Jules said I couldn't help but smile at her I loved seeing her smile it brighten up my day as I watched her I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her I run my hand over the pocket that held the ring. "It's now or never" I think to myself "I will be right back" I tell Antonio. Antonio nods before turning back to talk to Jay. I walk over to Gabby. "Excuse me ladies can I take Gabby here" I say

"Sure" says Laura smiling as she knows what I'm about to do "I have to get the kids ready for bed anyways" she gets up and goes to grab the kids

"Yes?" Asks Gabby once were alone

"Let's go for a walk" I say she nods and gets up from her chair. I lead her over to the pool the glare of the moon bounces off the pool

"What do you want to go swimming again?" Gabby asks looking at the pool "Matt?" She turns around but when she does I hear her gasp "Matt whats going on?" She asks

"Gabby the moment I first saw you step into that firehouse I knew you were the one. I fell in love with you, and after everything that happened with Ben I know no one is guaranteed tomorrow. You are the most strongest and singleminded person I know. I love you Gabriela Marie Dawson and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Gabby has tears in her eyes before she nods her head. "Yes. Yes" she says nodding furiously

I smile as I place the ring on her finger before pulling her in for a kiss we hear clapping in the background. Gabby and I look up to see everyone on the porch watching. A smile graces Gabby's face as I wrap my arm around her. Glad to finally be with the women I love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N yay a happy ending. I'm happy you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows you guys are awesome.

:-)


End file.
